


En la gran ciudad

by Redvka



Series: Donde no hay polvo de estrella [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Michelle es Rue, Peter es precioso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka
Summary: Después de cinco años Michelle vuelve a ver a Peter. Para él solo han sido unas semanas, para ella ha sido un largo trayecto entre sobredosis y corazones rotos.O, el crossover donde Michelle es Rue, no desapareció con el chasquido y Peter es un buen amigo.





	En la gran ciudad

**Author's Note:**

> Así que, casi no hay fics en el fandom de Euphoria. Quería escribir algo de ahí y de una u otra manera termine haciendo un crossover. Así que, aquí Michelle no se hizo polvo y decidió mudarse a los suburbios y se termina transformando en Rue (cae en las drogas, la sobredosis, conoce a Jules, etc). 
> 
> Cinco años después reaparece Peter. 
> 
> Eso es todo. Peter es un buen amigo. Michelle es... es peculiar.

  1. En los suburbios (y de vuelta atrás)

No lo había visto en cinco años. Tiene la misma cara de niño, con sus ojos grandes y honestos, desconcertados al verla. Sabe que luce distinta, porque se ha visto en fotos y la Michelle de antes del chasquido aún no estaba tan rota y perdida.

—¿MJ?—pregunta él atónito y con los ojos rojizos.

—Hola Peter. Tiempo sin verte—dice, volteando la cara hacia el final de la calle, pensando en que ésta definitivamente no es una de las cosas que quiere hacer en este momento.

Quizá el chico se volvió distraído, quizá siempre lo fue y ella nunca lo notó, pero igual Peter se le acerca hasta abrazarla, temblando, como si no se lo creyera. Michelle le envuelve insegura con sus brazos, algo incómoda también. Para él no han pasado más que unas semanas, para ella sin embargo ha sido ya toda una vida.

Al final Michelle no lo soporta y de la manera más amable que puede se separa de Peter. El da un paso hacia atrás, apenado. “Tú…” comienza a decir, mirándola de pies a cabeza, tratando de entender qué sucedió con ella.

—Me quedé aquí—chasquea la lengua—, en la Tierra. No en la ciudad, me mudé. Era bizarro ir a la escuela y no ver…—se encoge de hombros—, a todos, supongo.

—Oh, ¿entonces regresaste? —pregunta, frotándose las manos nervioso. Michelle no lo recordaba tan inocente, tan delicado. Como una flor en el viento, que es vulnerable.

—Algo así. Es un programa.

—¿Para la universidad?

Ella le mira contrariada por un instante, pero jamás ha ido por ahí mintiendo y no ve razón para empezar ahora. Por qué, si tarde o temprano será alguien más quien le diga.

—Rehabilitación.

—Oh—dice, honestamente sorprendido. Michelle piensa que quizá ese era el empujón que necesitaba para poner los pies en la tierra, donde él y ella no son nada más que recuerdos.

—Sí bueno, desde que encontré a nuestro Señor Jesucristo, mi vida es todo lo que siempre desee.

—Uh, ¿en serio?

Michelle sonríe, agridulce.

—Se me hace tarde—da un paso hacia atrás, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Adiós Peter.

—Ah, claro. Cuídate.

La mira irse, con el sol robándole brillos dorados a su cabello. Esa noche Peter llora en su cuarto, desconcertado, porque ahora más que nunca siente que su vida está puesta en otra parte. El pasado probablemente.

  1. En un callejón

No recuerda cómo llegó al cuarto de Peter, ni siquiera qué estaba haciendo ese día por la mañana. Solo recuerda que tiene unas inmensas ganas de llorar, así que lo hace, deja que la tristeza fluya y Peter la vea.

Está colocada, lo puede sentir, pero a diferencia de todas las otras veces ahora está inmensamente infeliz. Peter la mira preocupado y ella le acaricia el contorno de sus pómulos y nariz. Quizá en otra vida pudo haberlo amado, una vida donde la mitad de la población no hubiera desaparecido y donde Jules no existiera.

—Todo se volvió una mierda cuando te fuiste—le dice, las lagrimas mojándole los labios. Peter no contesta, solo respira hondo y muy lento—. Luego vino Jules. Algún día te hablaré de Jules—deja que su mano resbale por su quijada, hasta caer en la cama de nuevo—. Algún día te hablaré de todo, Peter.

—Está bien.

—Ojalá no me vieras así, no tú—se ríe con amargura y mueve la cabeza hasta que mira el techo y no la cara mortificada de él—. Soñé muchas veces que regresabas. La primera vez que decidí probar el ácido aluciné que estaban ahí conmigo. Tú me sostenías la mano y me sonreías, y por un instante fui feliz.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí.

—Lo estabas—le asegura—, en pensamiento, creo. Por un tiempo. Luego estaba Jules y ella terminó convirtiéndose en mis drogas, luego no. Fue peor. Un martirio. Quizá aún más malo que tú y los demás haciéndose polvo—voltea a verle, las lagrimas quemándole la piel—. Pensé que ya no la amaba.

—¿Lo haces?

—Quisiera amarte a ti. Seguro sería más fácil—susurra—. Seguro hubiera sido más fácil morir contigo, hacerme polvo y dejar de existir.

—No lo sé.

—Algún día te contaré todo Peter—le promete, apretándole la mano—. No me odies, por favor.

—No lo hago.

—Ojalá te amara a ti—murmura en un aliento—. Tú no me partirías el corazón.

Se queda dormida con su mano entrelazada con la de Peter. Él la mira respirar, y se convence que si aparta su mirada ella dejará de hacerlo. Se queda sosteniéndola toda la noche, hasta que sale el sol y los rayos dorados pintan el cabello de Michelle con brillos de oro. A las siete de la mañana escucha a May mover trastes en la cocina y solo entonces Peter se permite llorar un poco contra la frente de MJ.

  1. En el Más Allá

Espera a Peter en su cuarto, sentada en la cama. Tiene las manos metidas entre las piernas, tratando de calmarse. Es entonces cuando le escucha entrar por la ventana. Vestido de Spiderman.

—Mierda—maldice él, con la máscara en una mano.

—Por favor dime que ese es un muy buen cosplay—dice Michelle, sus manos y piernas quietas por primera vez en todo el día.

—Es un muy buen cosplay.

—¡Carajo, Peter!—se levanta de la cama, pasándose los dedos por el cabello—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Qué…?¡No estoy haciendo nada!

—Soy una drogadicta, no sé mantener secretos—espeta ansiosa, comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

—Dijiste que ibas a limpiarte.

—Sí bueno, las cosas pasan.

—¿Estás colocada?

—No, no, no—niega con la cabeza, aún caminando. De la cama al escritorio, del escritorio al armario, del armario a la cama—. Estoy maniaca, eso estoy.

—No sabía que estabas aquí—explica Peter, en el tono más ameno que tiene.

—No sabía que eras un superhéroe—se detiene en seco en el armario, y voltea sobre sus pies para verle—. Mentira, si sabía. O lo suponía. Lo sospechaba. ¿Qué tan raro es que Spiderman tenga una amiga drogadicta?

—Estoy seguro que Ironman tenía muchos amigos drogadictos.

—Ironman _era_ drogadicto Peter, no cuenta.

—Alcohólico.

Michelle se encoge de hombros y regresa a andar, del armario a la cama, de la cama al escritorio.

Peter suspira derrotado y comienza a quitarse el traje. Cuando MJ lo nota para en seco y bufa, molesta.

—No sé qué es peor: que seas Spiderman o que un menor esté semidesnudo conmigo.

—Que estés colocada, eso es peor—se saca el traje, y lo guarda en el armario.

—Colocada y con un menor desnudo—concluye, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿si eres mitad araña las drogas te pegan diferente?

—No quiero averiguarlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me preguntaba si tenías de hobbie saltar entre edificios con telarañas de dudoso origen. Acerté.

—Seguro.

—Vi a Jules—vuelve a detenerse, las manos frotándose entre sí—. No supe que hacer, y ojalá se hubiera puesto fea pero…—suspira—. ¿Por qué no nos amamos y ya? —Señala entre ambos—Tú y yo, casémonos.

—No puedes hacer una propuesta sin anillo.

—Cásate conmigo—repite—. Así me obligaré a mantenerme limpia para no decir sin querer tu secreto y arruinarte la vida. Nuestra vida. De casados. Casémonos.

—Vuélveme a preguntar cuando salgas de tu fase maniaca y estés limpia—Michelle asiente, con el seño fruncido y la mirada en el techo—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Vuelve a asentir, sin responder ni voltear a verle. Peter se pone unos pantalones holgados y se sienta en la orilla de su cama, paciente. Después de unos minutos MJ agacha la cabeza hasta enfocarle los ojos.

—¿Podrías abrazarme mientras lloro? —pregunta, mordiéndose los labios después.

—Ven aquí—le extiende una mano, la cual Michelle toma. Con movimientos lentos Peter los recuesta en la cama, él detrás de MJ, pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Desde ese ángulo no la puede ver llorar y así está mejor ya que a ella no le gusta que lo haga; sin embargo escucha sus sollozos y nota cómo sus hombros se sacuden. Le entierra la nariz en la nuca y respira pausadamente.

—Serás un gran esposo—le dice un tiempo después, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Peter—. Eres una buena persona.

—Eso intento.

—Lo eres.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizá le agregué más capítulos, quizá no. Gracias por leer <3


End file.
